I Will Remember Your Voice
by Cho MinHyun
Summary: Sungmin menderita anemia akut. Kyuhyun kehilangan Blue Voice miliknya. Seperti apa kehidupan mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya? /"Apa benar kau mengidap sebuah penyakit yang dapat merenggut hidupmu? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?" / "Siwon-ah! Sungmin! Cepat kemari!" / "Apakah itu penyebabnya siwon-ah?" / Yaoi / KyuMin pair / CHAP 3 UP! / RnR please..
1. Prolog

I WILL REMEMBER YOUR VOICE

_**Cast:**__** KyuMin pair!**_

_**Summary**__** : Sungmin. Namja manis yang memiliki penyakit anemia akut, divonis tidak akan hidup lama lagi. Kyuhyun sang '**__**Blue Voice' **__**kehilangan suaranya! Sungmin yang amat menyanyangi kyuhyun meremlakan segalanya…**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : FF ini terinspirasi dari otak author yang tiba tiba memunculkan ide ini. So, KyuMin tetep milik diri mereka sendiri .**_

_**Genre**__** : Drama, Romance.**_

_**Rated**__** : T**_

_**Warning**__**: Segala sesuatu yang salah di ff ini adalah kesalahan author. Tapi author maunya begini, jadi kalau ada yang menurut readers salah, dimaklumin aja yah. *plak***_

_**#1307.1307.1307#**_

_Sungmin terus berguling- guling resah di kasur medium size miliknya, mencari posisi yang dapat membawanya menuju kealam mimpi dengan segera. Namun perkataan dokter choi tadi siang selalu membuatnya resah._

_"Min, kau tidak menuruti saranku?" Tanya dokter choi, dokter kepercayaan keluarga sungmin pada sungmin. _

_"Aku sibuk hyung. Jadi aku tidak bisa beristirahat dan menjalankan kehidupan teratur seperti saranmu itu." Jawab sungmin sambil menyenderkan bahunya di kursi. Dokter choi, atau lebih tepatnya choi siwon masih tergolong muda. Lagipula siwon sendiri yang menginginkan agar sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung._

_"Tapi tetap saja min, setidaknya kau harus minum vitamin pemeberianku dengan teratur!" omel siwon sambil menatap sungmin sendu._

_"Minhae. Kalau begitu hentikanlah perdebatan ini hyung. Katakan saja apa hasil pemeriksaanku tadi?" ucap sungmin datar, sambil menatap siwon dengan datar juga. _

_"A-aku.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seharusnya kau tau apa akibat seorang penderita anemia akut sepertimu jika kau tidak hidup teratur ming." Desah siwon sambil mengusap wajahnya. Merasa heran dengan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri._

_"Ya, aku tau. Lalu ada apa?" Tanya sungmin masih dengan nada yang terkesan datar. Padahal jantungnya sangat berdebar- debar menunggu perkataan siwon selanjutnya._

_"Haah, kau… hanya memperpendek usiamu min. Kau terlalu memfotsir tenagamu, dan kau melalaikan istirahatmu." Ucap siwon gusar sambil menatap iba pada sungmin._

_Sungmin tertegun. "Begitukah? Terima kasih uisa-nim.." ucap sungmin yang langsung melengos pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban siwon. _

_Siwon memandang sendu kearah sungmin. Ia tau benar jika sungmin sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang mau mempersempit nyawanya, namun sungmin juga bukan tipe orang yang suka melalaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan sungmin dengan tanpa sengaja mempersempit kehidupannya sendiri. _

_"Aku menyayangimu min." gumam siwon, sebelum ia benar- benar kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter._

_"Haah.." sungmin mendesah kasar. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju lemari miliknya. Ia mengambil satu set suntikan dari dalam laci kecil di lemari tersebut. Lalu sungmin mengisinya dengan cairan yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. _

_Jarum suntik itu mulai menembus ke permukaan kulit sungmin, lalu sungmin memperdalam suntikan itu, agar tepat mengenai urat- uratnya. Setelah dirasa pas, ia memasukan cairan yang berada di dalam suntikan itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah semuanya selesai ia mengusap bekas suntikan tadi dengan menggunakan kapas yang sebelumnya sudah dilumuri dengan alcohol ._

_"Semoga dengan ini aku bisa tidur nyanyak.. " gumam sungmin. Sungmin kembali merapihkan bekas suntikan itu ke tempatnya semula. Lalu ia kembali merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur. _

_Ada yang bertanya obat apa yang sungmin suntikkan tadi? Itu adalah obat tidur. Sungmin sengaja memintanya pada siwon karna akhir- akhir ini ia memang kesulitan untuk tidur nyenyak. Setelah mendapatkan petunjuk dan cara pemakaian dari siwon, obat itu pun ia dapatkan. Dansungmin selalu melakukan hal tersebut jika ia tidak dapat tertidur. _

_Dan sepertinya obat itu sudah mulai bereaksi. Sungmin terus- terusan menguap, dan matanya terasa sangat berat. Dengan perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu pun terpejam menyembunyikan dua bola mata indah sang pemiliknya._

_#1307.1307.1307#_

_Kedua kaki yang terbalut celana hitam itu melangkah dengan pasti menuju sekolah. Lee Sungmin, dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap, yaitu jas sekolah berwarna biru kelam yang tidak dikancing, dengan dalaman kemeja putih yang kerahnya sengaja dibuat acak, dancelana hitam panjang ditambah sepatu modern yang tampak cocok di kedua kakinya. Rambut blonde pirangnya dibuat acak- acakan namun terkesan adorable dan manis. _

_"Minnie!" terdengar suara berat namun merdu dari arah belakang sungmin. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, lalu tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. _

_"Annyeong Minnie!" ucap namja bersurai coklat ikal ketika ia sudah berjalan sejajar dengan sungmin. Namja itu memakai jas yang sama dengan sungmin, namun pada kedua bagian tanganya digulung hingga sikut. Kemeja putihnya dihiasi dasi yang dipakai kendur, membuatnya terlihat keren dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan. _

_"Hei kyu" jawab sungmin sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun atau Cho kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berhasil memenuhi hari- hari berat sungmin. Kyuhyun memang bukan namja chingunya, namun kyuhyun juga bukan milik orang lain. Yang mereka tau, mereka akan terus bersama – sama._

_Sungmin sadar akan perasaannya terhadap kyuhyun, namun mengingat penyakit yang ia miliki, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaan itu pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan itu, asalkan sungmin sudah bersamanya itu sudah cukup baginya. _

_"Kau agak pucat ming?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin, ketika ia mendapati wajah sungmin yang terlihat agak pucat dari biasanya. _

_"Gwenchana kyu, aku hanya agak sulit tidur tadi malam." Jawab sungmin singkat sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah._

_"Eum… baiklah, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku ming." Tawar kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin lembut._

_Sungmin tertawa kecil, membuat kyuhyun berdecih. "Yayaya, aku akan menceritakannya cho, tapi.. kalau aku ingin saja ya. Hahaha" ledek sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Jika namja didepannya itu bukan orang penting baginya, mungkin kyuhyun sudah melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat ke kepala namja manis itu._

_"Oh ya hyung, kau tidak bersama kuda –siwon- itu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sudah melupakan tentang pemikiran pelemparan sepatu itu. _

_"Tidak, ia sedang sibuk, dan aku tidak ingin diantar." Jawab sungmin sambil menatap sepasang obsidian milik kyuhyun. _

_"Baguslah kalau begitu" jawab kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun intens._

_"Kyunnie, kau… cemburu?" Tanya sungmin tiba- tiba membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis mmbuat sungmin juga harus menghentikan langkahnya._

_"Ti-tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu denganmu dan kuda itu" jawab kyuhyun ketus lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tergesa- gesa._

_"Oyyy min hyung!" teriak namja berwajah mirip monyet *ditendang* dari arah depan mereka. _

_"Oh, hai hyukkie!" jawab sungmin sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah eunhyuk dan donghae yang kini berada disebelah eunhyuk. _

_"Hai hyung, hai kyu" sapa donghae pada kyuhyun dan sungmin saat mereka sudah dekat. _

_"Hei hae, kenapa jas mu tidak dipakai?" Tanya sungmin pada donghae yang kini sedang menggedong tas, dengan jasnya yang disampirkan dibahunya. _

_"Memangnya kenapa? Toh tidak ada larangan." Jawab donghae asal. _

_"Tebar pesona" cibir kyuhyun. "Ingat hae hyung, sekolah kita itu isinya namja semua. Kau mau tebar pesona pada uke- uke disana huh?" lanjut kyunhyun. _

_"Mungkin" jawab donghae sambil cengengesan._

_"AWW" pekik kyuhyun dan donghae bersamaan. Sungmin mencubit lengan kyuhyun agar kyuhyun berhenti bertengkar dengan donghae. Dan eunhyuk yang mencubit pinggang donghae karna mendengar pernyataan bahwa donghae ingin menebarkan pesona pada uke uke disana. _

_Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalananmereka menu sekolah._

_#1307.1307.1307#_

_"Kyuhyun hyung, kau akan ikut latihan hari ini kan?" ujar namja bername tag Lee Taemin pada jasnya. _

_"tentu taemin-ah. Aku tidak akan melewatkan latihan bernyanyi itu." Jawab kyuhyun pada sosok uke-nya minho yang sekarang berada dihadapannya._

_"Eum, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak ikut latihan, jadi tolong kau minta izinku pada seongsaenim ya?" pinta taemin pada kyuhyun sambil memberikan puppy eyes miliknya. _

_'Lebih imut bunny eyes- nya minnie' pikir kyuhyun. _

_"Untuk apa? Membolos? Mau pacaran sama minho lagi ya?" tuduh kyuhyun pada temin. _

_"Hehehe.." yang dituduh malah cengengesan sambil malu – malu. "Pliss hyung, hyungie ganteng deh." Rayu taemin sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon mohon pada kyuhyun. _

_"Aku memang tampan taemin-ah." Jawab kyuhyun narsis mrmbuat taemin mendelik tidak setuju kearah kyuhyun. "Aku akan ambil izinmu, kau tenang saja. Tapi aku tidak menjamin minho akan lolos dari ceramah seongsaenim kali ini." Ucap kyuhyun santai._

_"Mwo? Hm.. baiklah, biar minho jadi tumbalnya kali ini. Yang penting aku tidak tekena ceramah panjang itu." Jawab taemin yang sudah berhenti merengek pada kyuhyun. Pacar macam apa ini?, pikir author *duagh*_

_"Gomawo hyung. Kau baik! Sebagai balasannya aku akan menyuruh sehun si cadel itu untuk bernyanyi nanti!" ucap taemin sambil melengos pergi begitu saja dari hadapan kyuhyun. _

_"Dasar jamur! Memujiku kalau ada maunya saja" gumam kyuhyun , ia pun kembali menuju ke tujuannya, ke ruang music. _

_"Kyunnie? Kau terlambat." Ujar seorang namja pendek berkepala besar. *diborgol yesung*_

_"Aku hanya terlambat sebentar seongsae.." sergah kyuhyun ._

_"Baiklah baiklah. Langsung saja ya, ambil kertas itu, disana ada lirik lagu yang harus kau nyanyikan." Jawab yesung seongsaenim yanghanya dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun._

_"Super Junior KRY – Fly.." gumam kyuhyun._

_"Wookie-ah! Cepat kemari, kita mulai latihannya." Panggil yesung pada namja mungil bernama kim ryeowook. _

_"Arraseo" jawab ryeowook. Lalu kyuhyun, yesung beserta ryeowook pun memulai latihannya._

_"oksang __wi-e hollo anjang noraereul bulloeji. Nareul bijweojuneun byeol gwajung sama__" kyuhyun menyanyikan bagian liriknya dengan merdu._

_"__Jopeun golmok dolgodolmyeo dwigo ddo ddwi-oetji. Shimbari haejyo darabeoril ddaekaji__" lanjut ryeowook._

_"__Every night maeil kku-eottdeonsojunghan kkumdeul ijeneun pyeolchireo naragal geoya__" lanjut yesung seongsaenim._

_"__Super star ijen noya moksori nopyeo jilleo. Naega nuguyeottdeon OK nae kkumeul__ uhukk uhuukk.." kyuhyun terbatuk ketika dibagian dimana nada tinggi dimulai. _

_ Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat. Entah kenapa tiba- tiba ia merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat ketika ia ingin mencapai nada yang agak tinggi. Kyuhyun terus terbatuk hingga akhirnya latihan pun dihentikan._

_"Kyu kau sedang tidak enak badan kah?" Tanya yesung songsaenim khawatir dengan keadaan salah satu murid kebanggaannya.  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng, karna tenggorokannya saat ini sangat sakit jika ia mengeluarkan suara. _

_"Istirahatlah kyu.." ujar ryeowook yang mendapat persetujuan dari yesung. _

_Kyuhyun pun pamit pulang pada semua temannya di club music itu. 'Tuhan, ada apa denganku?' batin kyuhyun._

_TBC  
_

Hai hai.. author bawa fanfic baru nih hehe. Padahal dua fanfic sebelumnya belum selesai *ditendang readers*

Yah soalnya otak author tiba tiba munculin ide ini sih. Ada yang mau lanjut? kalau ga ada mau author delete aja *ngambek* *duagh*

Pokoknya jangan lupa review ya. Kalo ada yg mau kenal lebih jauh sama author, follow twitter author aja tiamhrn. Atau add facebook author: facebook thiya. hinamori (hilangkan spasinya)

Gomawo udah mau baca, RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

I WILL REMEMBER YOUR VOICE

**Cast:**** KyuMin pair!**

**Summary**** : Sungmin. Namja manis yang memiliki penyakit anemia akut, divonis tidak akan hidup lama lagi. Kyuhyun sang '**_**Blue Voice' **_**kehilangan suaranya! Sungmin yang amat menyanyangi kyuhyun merelakan segalanya…**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari otak author yang tiba tiba memunculkan ide ini. So, KyuMin tetep milik diri mereka sendiri .**

**Genre**** : Drama, Romance.**

**Rated**** : T**

**Warning****: Segala sesuatu yang salah di ff ini adalah kesalahan author. Tapi author maunya begini, jadi kalau ada yang menurut readers salah, dimaklumin aja yah. *plak***

Atap sekolah biasanya menjadi tempat untuk siswa membolos karna bosan dengan pelajaran atau malas. Dan disinilah sungmin sekarang. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang disenderkan ke tembok dan kursi itu telah ada sejak lama, memang sengaja disiapkan mungkin?

Kedua matanya memandang pemandangan langit yang begitu cerah dan indah, ditelinganya telah terpasang headset putih yang tersambung ke i-pad miliknya. Di samping kaki kirinya terdapat plastik yang berisi obat-obatan, sedangkan di tangannya terdapat botol air.

"Hahh.." sungmin mendesah berat. Lalu dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan butir-butir obat itu dan ditaruhnya di tangan kanannya. Ia meminum sekitar 6 pil obat sekaligus, lalu minum air agar pil-pil itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok, kedua tangannya ia lipat dan ia menaikkan kakinya diatas kursi lainnya. Kedua bola matanya tertutup secara perlahan, nafasnya mulai teratur menandakan ia telah tertidur karna efek dari meminum obat.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi kelasnya, padahal bel masuk telah berbunyi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kyu? Kau tidak menuju ke kelas?" tanya salah seorang teman kyuhyun, changmin.

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti, lalu ia menatap teman sekelasnya dengan malas. "Tidak. Aku... ingin ke suatu tempat. Mau memastikan sesuatu mungkin?"

"Kau membolos?" kelopak mata namja yang di juluki food monster itu melebar, memang akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya sering membolos di jam jam segini.

"Ya, kau mau ikut? Ah tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut. Tapi kau boleh membolos, tapi jangan ikut aku." Jawab kyuhyun dengan ribet. Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa cho?  
"Yah, aku tidak mau membolos. Kau tau sendiri pacarku si vict akan menyita game-game ku kalau aku tau aku membolos." Dengus changmin.

"Itu urusanmu. Siapa suruh punya pacar."

"Yah! Itu lebih baik, daripada kau yang tak memiliki pacar. Atau jangan-jangan kau belum pernah jatuh cinta ya? Hahaha..." ledek changmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik malas pada changmin, lalu ia memandang ke koridor yang terlihat lenggang. "Aku memang tidak memiliki pacar, tapi aku mencintai seseorang."

"Eh?" changmin menghentikan tawanya. Matanya menatap kyuhyun dalam, lalu tatapan itu berubah menjadi lembut. Changmin maju perlahan ke arah kyuhyun, tangannya menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan, lalu berbisik "Perjuangkan cintamu, atau... kau akan menyesal nanti."

Kyuhyun terhentak. Matanya menatap punggung changmin yang kini berjalan membelakanginya sambil mengayunkan tangannya, memberikan salam perpisahan. "..Menyesal?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah kakinya ke tempat ia berada akhir-akhir ini. Atap sekolah.

Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tangannya kini memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya, dan pintu itu terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tepat di tengah-tengah. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu.

Matanya terhenti pada satu sosok yang memang tengah ia cari. Sungmin. Lagi-lagi pria ini berada disini, pikir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah sungmin. Senyum tercetak jelas saat mata kyuhyun melihat sungmin tertidur dengan lelap. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni sungmin yang sudah hampir menutupi matanya, lalu tangannya terhenti pada kedua pipi chubby sungmin. Dalam hati, tak ada henti-hentinya ia memuji pahatan tuhan didepannya yang begitu indah.

Kyuhyun meneliti di sekitar sungmin, lagi lagi ia menemukan plastik yang berisi obat-obatan. Kyuhyun mengambil obat-obatan yang berada didalam plastik tersebut. "Sebenarnya obat apa semua ini? Setiap kali aku menemukanmu disini, kau pasti bersama obat-obat ini. Hyung sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

Kyuhyun meletakan obat-obat seperti semula, ia duduk disamping sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan jas sekolahnya, lalu ia menyelimuti sungmin dengan jas itu. Kini jarak wajah kedua sangat dekat, entah keberanian darimana kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tau kau sakit apa, tapi aku menginginkan kau sembuh minnie hyung. Saranghae." Bisik kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok persis seperti sungmin, lalu ia menutup matanya untuk menyusul sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Eghh.. akh.." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya sering sakit akhir akhir ini, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang melukai lehernya dengan benda tajam.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya, lalu ia menghembuskannya secara perlahan, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, kedua tangannya memegang lehernya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sekarang tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menggosok bagian tenggorokannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya terkepal kuat menahan sakit.

Perlahan, rasa sakit itu menghilang. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya, pergi dari atap sekolah. Niatnya untuk menunggu sungmin bangun pun hilang, karna ia tidak mau sungmin melihatnya yang sekarang sedang kesakitan.

Kyuhyun berniat pergi ke ruang uks, namun niatnya terhenti karna yesung songsae yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Yo kyu! Kau.." perkataan yesung terhenti saat melihat kyuhyun yang memegangi tenggorokannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu yesung segera menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju ke ruang uks.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sakit apa, tapi minum ini." Yesung memberikan cairan berwarna hijau pekat dan sebuah pil berwarna merah. Kyuhyun hanya memandang horror benda yang yesung katakan bernama obat. Kyuhyun menatap memelas pada yesung, berharap agar ia tidak perlu meminum obat itu.

"Mungkin setelah meminum itu kau bisa bicara. Cepat minum! Aku sibuk." Namun naas bagi kyuhyun, ternyata yesung tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan memelas kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat obat itu berada di tangannya. Jangankan meminumnya, melihatnya saja sepertinya sudah membuat kyuhyun mual.

Perlahan, mangkuk itu didekatkan ke mulutnya, matanya terkatup rapat, dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar tidak kenapa-kenapa seusai meminum obat itu.

.

.

Entah sudah beberapa kali kyuhyun menahan rasa mual di perutnya. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti ibu hamil yang sedang morning sick, menyeramkan. Dalam hatinya kyuhyun terus mengumpati yesung songsae yang memberikannya minuman aneh itu. Apalagi setelah kyuhyun selesai meminum obat itu, yesung songsae langsung menghilang entah kemana. Jadilah kyuhyun 'morning sick' sendirian di ruang uks.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Mata indahnya yang tadi tertutup kini sudah terbuka lebar. Aroma parfum yang familiar langsung menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Kyuhyun.." gumam sungmin saat melihat jas sekolah kyuhyun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah parfum milik kyuhyun. Jadi tadi kyuhyun disini?"

Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya, lalu turun untuk mencari kyuhyun. Belum sempat tujuannya untuk mencari kyuhyun, sungmin sudah kepergok oleh ketua kelasnya, Suho.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau dari mana? Kelas sudah masuk dan sekarang sudah berganti pelajaran. Kau harus masuk ke kelas sungmin-ah." Pergok suho saat mendapati sungmin yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Oh.. begitu? Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang ingin membolos suho-sshi." Jawab sungmin ketus.

"Kau tau? Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Yunho songsae,kau mau dihukum habis-habisan olehnya karna membolos?" jawab suho, membuat sungmin melotot lebar.

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya menggunakan sepatu *eh salah, menggunakan telapak tanganya. "Aku lupa." Seru sungmin horror. Dengan amat amat tidak ikhlas, sungmin kembali ke kelasnya, diikuti suho.

.

.

.

"Bulan depan akan ada pementasan drama, bukankah naskah drama kelas kita yang terpilih untuk di pentaskan?" Ujar Yunho songsaenim pada kelas sungmin.

"Ne." Jawab para murid serempak.

"Apakah kalian sudah tau bagaimana naskah drama kita?" Tanya yunho songsae. Banyak siswa yang menggeleng, namun ada sebagian yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah sebelum kalian mengetahui naskah drama kita. Aku akan memberikan kalian informasi penting. Dalam drama kali ini, kita akan berkolaborasi dengan kelas sepuluh. Lebih tepatnya kelas sepuluh gold, kalian tahu sendiri bukan seperti apa kelas sepuluh gold?" Jelas Yunho songsae.

Terdengar bisik bisik di seluruh penjuru kelas. Meskipun sekolah ini seluruhnya namja, namun jangan salah karna pasti ada saja namja yang suka bergosip seperti yeoja.

'Benarkah? Kita akan berkolaborasi dengan hoobae kelas gold?'

'Aku akan pakai kesempatan ini untuk mencari uke'

'Aku akan mencari seme yang cocok'

'Aku akan membuat pada hoobae itu kagum padaku'

'Seperti apa hoobae kelas gold itu ya?'

'Banyak yang bilang mereka hebat hebat ya?'

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar, sedangkan sungmin hanya menghela napas mendengar ocehan norak teman-temannya.

"Psst psstt sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah!" Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping, dimana Jinki –teman sekelas sungmin- memanggilnya dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Wae?" jawab sungmin.

"Kau memiliki teman di kelas hoobae gold kan?" Tanya jinki.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, temannya satu ini terlalu berbasa-basi. Pasti jinki ingin meminta sungmin untuk mendekatkannya dengan salah satu siswa gold itu.

"Langsung saja ke intinya jinki." Jinki hanya cengengesan mendengar jawaban to the point sungmin.

"Kalau kau ingin ke kelas itu, ajak aku ya. Dan bantu aku untuk mendekat pada anak bernama Kim Keybum, okey?"

"Hmm" sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman dan anggukan. Tapi itu sudah dianggap cukup oleh jinki, buktinya sekarang ia senyum-senyum tak jelas setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sungmin.

Untuk apa sungmin ikut-ikutan heboh seperti teman-temannya. Ia bersahabat dengan kyuhyun, apalagi kyuhyun adalah murid gold yang di bangga-banggakan jadi jangan heran jika para hoobae gold sudah biasa jika mellihat sungmin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas mereka.

Yang membuat sungmin berdebar-debar adalah drama yang akan dipentaskan. Menurut analisa sungmin yang akan terpilih menjadi tokoh utama adalah murid yang terkenal. Di kelas gold yang terkenal adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal karna kejeniusannya dalam bidang matematika dan ketampanannya, Kim Kibum yang selain tampan juga pintar dalam segala jenis teori terutama komputer, Choi Siwon tampan dan tubuhnya yang perfekeksionis plus kaya, Choi Minho aura charmingnya dan jangan lupakan tinggi badannya dan senyumnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati namja maupun yeoja. Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan terpilih untuk menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama nanti.

Sungmin tidak mengkhawatirkan siapa yang menjadi peran utama nanti, namun siapa yang akan menjadi lawan main kyuhyun nanti jika kyuhyun yang terpilih? Dia pasti tidak akan ikhlas jika kyuhyun dipasangkan dengan orang lain. Cemburu eoh?

"Diam!" Perintah yunho songsae, membuat semua murid yang tadinya tak berhenti mengoceh menjadi hening.

"Untuk masalah naskah dan pembagian peran, kalian bisa ke ruang aula seusai pulang sekolah nanti. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo songsaenim~" jawab para siswa serempak.

"Pembagian peran dan naskah akan di diskusikan di aula. Sepulang sekolah, kalian harus kesana. Arraseo?"

'Kolaborasi dengan kelas sebelas ya, tepatnya dikelas minnie hyung' pikir kyuhyun. 'Apakah minnie hyung akan terpilih menjadi peran utamanya? Kalau iya, lawan mainnya siapa ya?' lanjutnya.

"Hei Kyu, kau sudah memperkirakan siapa yang akan menjadi peran utama?" tegur choi siwon. Salah satu teman sekolah sekaligus teman bisnis appanya kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak perduli soal itu." Jawab kyuhyun cuek.

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya cuek, lalu ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah namja pendek dengan kulit seputih salju dan ekspresi sedingin salju pula. "Kau bagaimana kibummie?" tanya siwon pada namja yang duduk disamping kyuhyun, kim kibum.

"Terserah." Jawab kibum singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai jahil saat mendengar jawaban cuek kibum untuk siwon. Hampir seluruh murid tau bahwa siwon menyukai kibum, karna dimana ada kibum disana ada siwon.

"Kyu hyung! Nanti beritahu aku siapa saja yang dapat peran ya! Aku ada urusan." Ucap minho santai.

Kyuhyun mendelik malas pada minho, temannya yang satu ini sering sekali seperti ini. "Berhentilah mengajak taemin membolos minho-ya." Nasihat kyuhyun pada minho.

Minho tersenyum seperti tanpa dosa pada kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyu mendelik malas.

"Nanti akan kuhubungi padamu kalau sudah diselesaikan hasil perannya." Ucap kyuhyun final.

"Mwo?! Apa-apaan naskah ini?!" teriak sungmin saat para siswa diberikan naskah drama yang akan dipentaskan.

Di lain sisi ruangan juga banyak yang terkaget-kaget ataupun kecewa bahkan ada yang merasa aneh. Jelas saja terasa aneh. Di naskah ini terdapat peran yeoja, sedangkan mereka semua adalah namja. Lalu siapa yang akan memerankan peran yeoja?

"Jangan bilang kalau para uke yang menjadi peran yeoja." Duga kibum yang berada di samping kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"Ha ha ha" sungmin tertawa kikuk. Yang benar saja? siapapun yang membuat naskah ini, dijamin orang itu akan dikutuk oleh banyak orang.

"Missing you? Kupikir drama ini akan menjadi drama romance.." ucap kyuhyun sambil terus membolak balikan kertas naskahnya.

"Kita akan mendiskusikan siapa saja yang menjadi tokoh dalam drama kali ini. Dimulai dari pemeran utama. Untuk Marcus, siapa yang menurut kalian cocok atau ada yang mengajukan diri?"

"Siwon!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kibum terlalu uke, jadi tidak bisa ya?" Rasanya dahi kibum berdenyut kesal saat mendengar ocehan yang satu itu.

"Suho!"

"Minho?"

Terdengar seruan-seruan dari mulut para siswa, terdengar tanda-tanda keributan, sang MC-pun akhirnya menengahi.

"Baiklah, kita vote. Silahkan kalian pilih siswa yang menurut kalian cocok menjadi marcus di papan blackboard ini."

Satu persatu siswa mulai menorehkan garis untuk mewakilkan usul peran mereka.

"Baiklah apa ada yang ingin mem vote lagi?"

"..."  
"Kurasa tidak. Baiklah kami akan membacakan hasil perolehan suara. Siwon dengan hasil 14, Minho dengan hasil 11, Suho dengan hasil 13, dan terakhir kyuhyun dengan hasil 21! Wow! Untuk kyuhyun-sshi silahkan naik ke atas podium!" seru sang MC.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah kasar. 'Kenapa harus aku?' batin kyuhyun. 'Kenapa kyuhyun?' batin sungmin.

Dengan gagah kyuhyun menaiki podium. Riuh tepuk tangan membanjiri aula saat kyuhyun telah sampai di podium. Bahkan sungmin sampai heran, ini acara pemilihan peran atau pemilihan gubernur?

"Aku.. sejujurnya tidak menginginkan peran ini." Ucap kyuhyun

"Jinjja? Ada apa kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya sang MC.

"Aku tidak terbiasa bermain drama." Jawab kyuhyun singkat. Lalu tanpa salam, kyuhyun langsung turun dari podium dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah peran Marcus adalah Cho Kyuhyun-sshi. Dan sekarang adalah peran Vicent! Silahkan para siswa vote seperti tadi!"

Satu persatu siswa kembali maju. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih para namja yang memiliki jiwa uke, termasuk kibum dan sungmin. Kyuhyun sampai tertawa keras saat untuk pertama kalinya nama kibum dan sungmin berada di papan blackboard.

Sungmin masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan kibum tak ada henti-hentinya menggeplak kepala kyuhyun ketika pria itu mulai tertawa lagi.

"Whoa! Kali ini sungmin-sshi yang terpilih!" Ucap salah satu MC yang akhirnya medarkan tiga namja itu dari tindakan mari-menindas-kyuhyun.

"A-apa? aku?" Kaget sungmin.

"Ya. Sungmin-sshi silahkan naik ke podium." Ujar sang MC.

Sungmin masih setia dengan ekpresi kagetnya, sedangkan kibum mengelus dadanya karna lega.

"Sungmin-sshi?"Ulang sang MC karna sungmin tak kunjung naik ke atas podium.

"Minnie hyung!" Tegur kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan agak kasar, kyuhyun memaksa sungmin untuk bangun dan naik ke atas podium.

Kyuhyun senang bukan main tentu saja, karna ia sudah membaca naskah ini tadi, dan di naskah ini terdapat adegan mesra sepasang kekasih.

Sungmin berdehem dia atas podium untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, sedangkan kyuhyun bersmirk ria.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terpilih dalam peran ini. Tapi aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin." Pidato sungmin. Ya, sungmin akan melakukannya. Karna lawan mainnya adalah kyuhyun, ia percaya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan jika mengingat penyakit sungmin yang semakin parah, mungkin ini adalah drama terakhirnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecut saat ia turun dari podium dan kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Kita akan bermain peran bersama hyung!" seru kyuhyun semangat.

"Ya semoga kita berhasil.." _dan semoga aku bisa bertahan hingga akhir_, lanjut sungmin dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 is up! Mianhae karna di chapter sebelumnya sangat banyak-banyak-banyak typo. karna di chapter sebelumnya author update lewat hp, pengen nyoba-nyoba jadi kena deh akibatnya u.u **

**Untuk siders keluarlah untuk mereview :D author butuh revew kalian :D **

**Review = Chapter selanjutnya**

**Review ya reader-sshi :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I WILL REMEMBER YOUR VOICE

**Cast:**** KyuMin pair!**

**Summary**** : Sungmin. Namja manis yang memiliki penyakit anemia akut, divonis tidak akan hidup lama lagi. Kyuhyun sang '**_**Blue Voice' **_**kehilangan suaranya! Sungmin yang amat menyanyangi kyuhyun merelakan segalanya…**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari otak author yang tiba tiba memunculkan ide ini. So, KyuMin tetep milik diri mereka sendiri .**

**Genre**** : Drama, Romance.**

**Rated**** : T**

**Warning****: Segala sesuatu yang salah di ff ini adalah kesalahan author. Tapi author maunya begini, jadi kalau ada yang menurut readers salah, dimaklumin aja yah. *plak***

"Vicent! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindariku?"

"Maafkan aku marcus, aku harus melakukan semua ini demi kamu."

"Apa benar kau mengidap sebuah penyakit yang dapat merenggut hidupmu? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

"A-aku.. aku..."

"CUT CUT CUT! Sungmin-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kau selalu gagal di teks itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menghapalnya?" teriak Himchan, sutradara dalam drama sekolah itu.

Ya, saat ini sungmin dan yang lainnya sedang latihan drama, dan seperti yang himchan bilang, sungmin selalu melakukan NG (Kesalahan) di bagian yang sama.

"Mi-mian, aku.." Sungmin nampak gemetaran. Naskah itu.. terlalu sama dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

Himchan berjalan menuju sungmin, lalu memegang tangan kanan sungmin. "Kumohon sungmin-ah, pementasan drama akan berlangsung dua hari lagi. Dan itu artinya, ini adalah latihan terakhir. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menghapal teks bagian ini, dan balasannya kami selalu melewatkan latihan pada teks bagian ini. Dan kami mengabulkannya. Tapi kumohon, untuk kali ini saja kita akan full drama. Anggaplah ini adalah gladi bersih." Bujuk himchan.

"A-arraseo himchan-ah, aku akan berusaha melakukannya." Ucap sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan pandangan sendu, ia memang tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang membuat sungmin menjadi tidak fokus namun ia pasti tahu jika ini ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan pribadi sungmin.

BRUKK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting oleh sungmin. "E-eomma~" lirih sungmin.

Nafas sungmin nampak terengah-engah, matanya sayu namun sungmin tetap berusaha agar matanya terbuka lebar. Kakinya nampak bergetar hanya untuk menahan berat badannya, wajahnya yang putih nampak pucat seperti mayat.

"Eom-MA!" Teriak sungmin. Sungguh bukan maksudnya untuk berteriak pada sang eomma, namun keadaan tubuhnya yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ne chagi, changkamman!" Teriak wanita paruh baya dari arah dalam rumah sungmin.

"Eomma~

BRUKK

-Jebbal.." lirih sungmin sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan di dekat pintu utama.

"Minnie-ah wae- Omo!" Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma oleh sungmin itu napak berlari kecil menuju ke tubuh sungmin yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Minnie-ah ada apa denganmu? Minnie-ah ireonna! Minnie-ah! SUNGJIN-AH! CEPAT KEMARI! SUNGJIN-AH!" Teriak leeteuk –eomma sungmin- pada namsaeng sungmin, sungjin.

Sungjin berlari menuju sumber suara begitu mendengar teriakkan aeommanya yang panik.

"Omo! Sungmin hyung!" Pekik sungjin saat melihat keadaan sungmin yang pingsan tak berdaya.

Airmata telah lolos dari kedua mata leeteuk. Meskipun umur leeteuk sudah hampir paruh baya, namun kecantikannya masih dapat terlihat.

"Bawa sungmin ke kamarnya sungjin-ah, eomma akan menelepon siwon." Perintah leeteuk dengan suara serak.

Sungjin menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia menggendong sungmin di punggungnya untuk membawa sungmin ke kamar, sedangkan leeteuk sendiri langsung melesat menuju letak telepon rumah. Padahal ia memiliki handphone yang ditaruh di saku bajunya, kenapa tidak pakai handphonenya? Efek panik mungkin?

Leeteuk memencet beberapa digit angka yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Sambil menunggu nada sambung yang kadang bikin php, leeteuk mengetuk-etukan jarinya pada meja karna tak sabar.

"_Yeoboseo~ teuk eomma, ada apa?" _tanya suara diseberang.

"Siwon-ah! Sungmin! Cepat kemari!" Seru leeteuk tak sabaran.

TAKK

Leeteuk menutup teleponnya dengan membantingnya, dan tanpa tau bahwa siwon disebrang sana masih memproses apa yang barusan didengarnya. Setelah akhirnya ia langsung terkaget dan tergesa menuju ke rumah sungmin beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

"Sungjin-ah bagaimana dengan keadaan sungmin?" Tanya leeteuk begitu ia sampai di kamar sungmin.

"Dia masih pingsan eomma. Suhu badannya semakin panas, aku takut keadaannya semakin parah." Ucap sungjin resah.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju ranjang sungmin, dan sungjin otamatis berdiri untuk membiarkan eommanya duduk di tepi ranjang sungmin. Leeteuk meletakan punggung tangannya ke kening sungmin, hanya untuk memastikan setinggi apa suhu badannya.

"Sungjin-ah ambil perlengkapan kompresan, kita akan mengompresnya sambil menunggu siwon datang." Perintah leeteuk pada sungjin. Sungjin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ia segera melesat pergi mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres sungmin.

Leeteuk memandang putra sulungnya sendu. Ia sudah mengetahui perihal tentang penyakit putranya, dan ia juga sudah menyarankan bahkan memaksa sungmin untuk menjalani pengobatan penuh di rumah sakit. Namun sungmin menolak dengan alasan pengobatan penuh hanya akan membuang waktunya dan uang. Leeteuk benar-benar menangis saat sungmin mengatakan hal itu, sungminnya adalah anak berbakti. Ia tahu itu.

Tangan halus leeteuk membelai pipi pucat sungmin yang terasa panas karena demam. Leeteuk tahu, sesungguhnya sungmin hanya tidak ingin waktunya terbuang sia sia hanya untuk pengobatan penuh di rumah sakit. Leeteuk mengerti akan hal itu, sangat mengerti. Hanya saja... jika suatu saat nanti ia tiba-tiba kehilangan sungmin, apakah ia siap? Ia sendiri terus mempertanyakan hal itu ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun tidak ada ibu yang rela kehilangan anaknya kan?

.

.

"Eh! Hyung?" pekik sungjin saat melihat siwon yang menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh, hai sungjin-ah!" Sapa siwon. Siwon menghampiri sungjin yang terlihat repot dengan handuk kecil dan baskom berisikan air hangat. "Biar aku bantu."

Sungjin memberikan handuk dan termometer pada siwon, lalu ia memegang baskom itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita mau bawa ini kemana? Lagipula ini untuk apa? Oh ya, sungmin mana? Kok gak kelihatan?"

Sungjin mematung. Jadi siwon lupa akan tujuannya kemari? Apakah kepala siwon tersiram air sehingga otaknya menjadi korslet?

"Hyung..." Panggil Sungjin.

"Apa dia ada kegiatan ektrakulikuler di sekolahnya?" Seakan tidak mendengar, siwon tetap melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya sungmin hyu-" Sungjin merasakan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap dengan perepatan didahinya, ketika siwon memotong ucapannya.

"Harusnya sekolahnya sudah pulang kan sungjin-ah? Dia terlalu bersemangat sih. Haha." Siwon tertawa, membuat sungjin benar-benar berpikir bahwa siwon sudah manula karna lupa akan tujuannya.

"Hyung-" Sungjin masih tetap berusaha memberitahu siwon bahwa sungmin hampir sekarang saat ini, namun siwon tetap mengacuhkan omongannya.

"Aku tau sungjin-ah, sungmin tidak mudah patah semangat untuk tetap melakukan kegiatannya meski tubuhnya mungkin sudah mencapai batas."

Oke, sungjin benar-benar muak sekarang. "HYUNG DENGAR DULU!" Pekik sungjin tepat didepan siwon, membuat siwon mematung karna kaget.

"Hyung lupa tujuan hyung kesini?! Sungmin hyung hampir sekarat! Kau dengar?!" Bentak sungjin sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan karna tangan satunya digunakan untuk memegang ember.

"A-apa? Su-sungmin? Se-karat?" Ucap siwon terbata. Oh, imajinasikan saja bahwa diotak siwon sekarang sedang memutar film yang berisikan percakapan singkat antara dirinya dengan leeteuk.

Siwon menepuk dahinya frustasi, kenapa ia menjadi pelupa begini sih? "Oh tuhan!" Desis siwon.

Siwon segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke kamar sungmin, sebelum sungjin menghentikannya. "Siwon hyung!"

"Ne?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya saat sungjin memberikan ember yang tadi dibawanya. Siwon menatap sungjin dengan tatapan heran. Seakan mengerti, sungjin menjelaskan. "Hyung mau ke kamarnya sungmin hyung kan? Tadi eomma menyuruhku untuk membawa itu, karna sekarang hyung ingin kesana, jadi aku titip itu ya hyung?"

"Eh?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, namun ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Gomawo hyung!" Sungjin melambaikan tangannya, membiarkan siwon menuju ke kamar kakaknya dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Teuk eomma.." Panggil siwon saat ia telah berada di kamar sungmin. Siwon menatap sendu ke arah yeoja paruh baya yang kini tengah mengelus helaian rambut sungmin sambil memegang tangan sungmin erat.

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. "Siwon-ah.." Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya, ia memandang penuh harap pada siwon. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, ia memberikan ember, handuk, dan termometer yang didapatnya dari sungjin.

Siwon segera melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan sederhana, dan mulai menyuntikan obat-obat yang diperlukan sungmin, serta memasang infus agar sebagai asupan sementara sungmin.

"Bagaimana siwon-ah?" tanya leeteuk cemas. Siwon membawa leeteuk duduk di sofa kecil, mengelus punggung ringkih leeteuk. "Won-ah.." Leeteuk menatap siwon dengan pandangan menuntut.

Siwon sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. "Begini teuk eomma.. Ku pikir sungmin akhir-akhir ini sering kelelahan ekstra, apakah dia punya kegiatan tambahan?" Tanya siwon pada leeteuk.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya, tampak berpikir. "Ah! Iya, dia ikut pentas drama yang akan dilaksanakan sabtu ini disekolahnya." Ucap leeteuk lesu. "Apakah itu penyebabnya siwon-ah?" lirih leeteuk.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, "Bisa jadi eomma. Tapi selain itu, aku juga berpikir bahwa ada gangguan mental dalam dirinya. Seperti tertekan akan sesuatu, mungkin? Apa dia bercerita pada eomma?"

Leeteuk mengerut kecewa, "Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk, jadi dia tidak bercerita apapun pada eomma." Leeteuk mulai terisak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Siwon kembali mengelus punggung leeteuk. "Tenang eomma, aku sudah memberinya obat-obatan. Besok ia pasti akan pulih, percayalah. Sungmin anak yang kuat." Ucap siwon untuk menenangkan leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk, _benar.. sungminnya adalah namja yang kuat.. _

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana pementasan drama sekolah sungmin. Dua hari yang lalu, sungmin sudah pulih dari sakitnya. Dan tentunya siwon sudah mewanti-wanti sungmin dengan vitamin dan obat-obatan untuk bekalnya hari ini. Dan sungmin telah meminum semuanya, tentu dengan ancaman bahwa eommanya akan menyusul appanya di surga.

"Hyung.." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan tersenyum kala mendapati kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau cantik dengan kostum itu hyung." Kyuhyun nyengir ketika mendapat tatapan bete dari sungmin. "Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin menggerutu. Ia berjalan menuju cermin yang disediakan di backstage, lalu meneliti tubuhnya dari kaki hingga kepala.

Baju ala tuan putri bangsa eropa, sungmin mengangkat bagian rok gaunnya yang menjuntai, hingga nampak sepasang sepatu dengan hak setinggi 3cm berwarna putih yang sangat cocok di kakinya. Sarung tangan transparan berwarna putih hingga setengan sikut, dan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran di leher putih mulusnya. Rambut pirang yang senada dengan warna rambut asli sungmin sepanjang pinggulnya, dan pita merah berukuran sedang di kanan dan kiri rambut palsunya. Make up tipis yang membuatnya tampak cantik alami. Dan jangan lupakan sumpalan dada dibalik bajunya, membuatnya benar-benar seperti tuan putri yang sempurna.

"Hahh.. aku benar-benar seperti perempuan." Desis sungmin kecewa.

Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang sungmin hanya terkekeh, yang berujung mendapat lirikan tajam dari sungmin. Namun tak lama, sungmin kembali merenggut kecewa saat melihat kostum kyuhyun.

Pakaian ala musketeer dengan pedang dipinggang kirinya, juga topi yang membuatnya tampak semakin tampan juga gagah. (Lihat kyuhyun di Drama Musical The Three Musketeers dengan kostumnya yang berwarna coklat.)

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sungmin menatapnya dari atas hingga kebawah. Sungmin tidak membalas pertanyaan kyuhyun, ia malah sibuk dengan umpatan-umpatannya yang bagai gumaman. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut palsu sungmin, membuat sang empunya mengerang kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan kyuhyun! Menyebalkan! Ini benar – benar merepotkan! Ugh!" Gerutu sungmin sambil merapikan wignya yang berantakan karna kyuhyun.

"Drama akan dimulai sebentar lagi! Bagi para pemain cepatlah berkumpul ke sumber suara!" Terdengan suara Yongguk yang kini beridi di samping himchan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu kyuhyun segera menarik sungmin menuju sumber suara tentunya.

.

.

.

"Apakah semua sudah siap?" tanya himchan pada seluruh staff maupun pemain pada pementasan drama kali ini.

"Siap!" seru semua kompak.

"Kamera siap?" Tanya himchan lagi.

"Ya." Jawab kru camera.

"Bagaimana dengan properti?"

"Semua siap!"

"Pencahayaan dan efek panggung?"

"Sempurna!"

"Bagaimana dengan para pemainnya? Apakah sudah siap?"

"Kami siap!"

"Tidak melupakan dialog? Rilex dan jangan gugup. Berusaha menutupi kesalahan lawan, berprilaku spontan saja tidak apa, asalkan cocok dengan naskah."

"Baik."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Semua bubar! HWAITING!"

"HWAITING!" Seru semuanya kompak.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah?" Panggil himchan pada sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kearah himchan, "ne?"

Himchan menepuk pundak sungmin, lalu ia tersenyum tulus. Himchan memegang tangan sungmin, jangan bayangkan bahwa himchan akan menggombali sungmin atau semacamnya, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan pesannya antar sesama teman.

Sungmin menatap himchan heran, ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Sungmin-ah, jangan gugup. Lupakah suara-suara penonton, fokus pada naskahmu. Mainkan peranmu dengan sungguh – sungguh di atas panggung nanti. Anggaplah teks dalam naskah itu adalah kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku mendoakan keberhasilan kita sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum manis, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh himchan-ah. Percayalah padaku."

"SATU MENIT LAGI! SEMUA BERSIAP!"

Sungmin memegang dadanya, ia dapat melihat kyuhyun tersenyum seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Ya.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku.. akan berjanji untuk menyelesaikan drama ini hingga akhir. Hingga akhir.._

**TBC**

**Gyaahhh.. Mianhae! Mianhae! Minahae! Author tahu, dan author sadar. Bahwa chapter ini sangatlah pendek. Tapi author sengaja, hehe. Author janji chapter depan akan full drama kyumin! Jadi jangan sampe ketinggalan ya! **

**SATU LAGI! Untuk para silent readers yang setia, author mohonnn banget. Author emang tau, mungkin ff ini gak sebagus ff lainnya. Author gak minta bayaran uang sama reader kok, author Cuma minta bayaran review karna itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghargai ff abal author ini. **

**Dan yang ngevav juga follow tapi gak review, ayolah kalian ikut review.. Bagi author review itu sangat penting untuk menunjang inspirasi juga semangat update. Masa kalian harus author ingatkan perchapter agar review sih? Enggak dong? Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi bukan?**

**Mianhae jika menyinggung. Dan very very big thanks and hug for : **

**Sitapumpkinelf , Yefah Joyer Cloudsomnia , abilhikmah , winecouple , WONHAESUNG LOVE , juga para guest dan siders. **


End file.
